1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirred-tank reactor system and methods of use. The present invention further encompasses the use of the stirred-tank reactor system as a disposable bioreactor and in kits with disposable elements.
2. The Relevant Technology
Bioreactors or fermenters include containers used for fermentation, enzymatic reactions, cell culture, biologicals, chemicals, biopharmaceuticals, tissue engineering, microorganisms, plant metabolites, food production and the like. Bioreactors vary in size from benchtop fermenters to stand-alone units of various sizes. The stringent asepsis requirements for sterile production in some bioreactors can require elaborate systems to achieve the desired product volumes. Consequently, the production of products in aseptic bioreactors can be costly which provides the motivation for pursuing improved systems.
Conventional bioreactors perfuse nutrient media through a single type of hollow fiber. The various disadvantages of such bioreactors may include heterogeneous cell mass, difficult procurement of representative cell growth samples, poor performance due to inefficient oxygenation and an inability to control oxygen levels, and problems with contamination of cell cultures. Moreover, micro-environmental factors such as pH may not be effectively controlled and a mixed culture or co-culture of cells may not be possible. Some known bioreactors include a reaction container, through which a central strand of porous hollow fibers extends, through which a nutrient solution is pumped. This central strand of hollow fibers is concentrically surrounded by a plurality of strands of hollow fibers, through which a gaseous medium is conveyed. The hollow fibers of these strands are also constituted in such a manner that the gaseous medium—for example oxygen or carbon dioxide—can at least partly emerge from these strands or enter into these strands respectively. This type of bioreactor can achieve enhanced nutrient media oxygenation as compared to other known devices. However, occasional contamination of cell cultures and an inability to control pH levels effectively may continue to present difficulties.
The expense of producing cells, biopharmaceuticals, biologicals and the like in aseptic bioreactors is often exacerbated by the required cleaning, sterilization and validation of the standard bioreactors (i.e., stainless steel or glass reactors). Attempts have been made to solve this problem with the development of pre-sterilized disposable bioreactor systems that need not be cleaned, sterilized or validated by end users. The use of such disposable bioreactor systems could provide significant savings. Furthermore, plastics are lightweight, easy to transport, and require less room than stainless steel or glass reactors. Some have reported the use of disposable elements in bioreactors that include a reactor chamber with a support housing. The interior chamber of the support housing is lined with a disposable liner and sealed with a head plate attached to the liner to form a sealed chamber. As the liner is open at the top, it is typically used in a vertically oriented bioreactor to prevent the contamination of the head plate. Although this system provides a disposable liner, the head plate and the interior chamber may still require cleaning and sterilization.
Others have attempted to develop flexible, disposable plastic vessels that do not require cleaning or sterilization and require only minimal validation efforts. Such approaches can include a flexible, disposable, and gas permeable cell culture chamber that is horizontally rotated. The cell culture chamber is made of two sheets of plastic fused together. In addition, the culture chamber is made of gas permeable material and is mounted on a horizontally rotating disk drive that supports the flexible culture chamber without blocking airflow over the membrane surfaces. The chamber is placed in an incubator and oxygen transfer is controlled by controlling the gas pressure in the incubator according to the permeability coefficient of the bag. The rotation of the bag assists in mixing the contents of the bag. However, the cell culture chamber will often be limited to use within a controlled gas environment. Particularly, the cell culture chamber may have no support apparatus and may be limited to small volumes. Furthermore, the chamber may not provide an inlet and an outlet for media to be constantly pumped into and out of the chamber during rotation.
Some companies have developed a range of pre-sterile, disposable bioreactors that do not require cleaning or sterilizing. Such reactors are made of sheets of flexible, gas impermeable material to form a bag. The bag is partially filled with media and then inflated with air that continually passes through the bag's headspace. The media is mixed and aerated by rocking the bags to increase the air-liquid interface. However, since there is typically no solid housing that supports the bags, the bags may become cumbersome and difficult to handle as they increase in size. Furthermore, the wave action within the rocking bag can create damaging turbulent forces. Certain cell cultures, particularly human cell cultures, may benefit from more gentle conditions.
Thus, there is a continuing need to develop flexible, pre-sterilized, disposable bioreactors that are easy to handle and require little training to operate, yet provide the necessary gas transfer and nutrient mixing required for successful cell and tissue cultures. Such disposable bioreactors would be equally useful for the production of chemicals, biopharmaceuticals, biologicals, cells, microorganisms, plant metabolites, foods and the like.